Hide and Seek
by Sky white
Summary: After Tsuna finds himself ten years in the future in a coffin, the present Vongola generation move in the underground hideout. Starting in a 2759 scene, it'll have more pairings. Rated M for future reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning wasn't anything anybody could ever predict, not even Reborn. It was dark, and Tsuna felt his body caressed by something soft. The smell of flowers filled the little air in the small space he was in. A sharp sensation of panic suddenly pierced his chest, and he placed his open palm in front of him, against whatever it was, and it moved; he slid it aside, and sat up – finding himself in no less than a coffin full of white flowers, with the cress of the Vongola family on the lid of it, followed by the number ten. The... tenth. Himself... Vongola-no-jyuudaime...

He was so much in shock, he could barely move, he could remember that well. Everything that followed up until this moment was very much fast as a heartbeat – learning about the future, training relentlessly, resting only for the sole purpose of going more and more towards the purpose of saving the sake of themselves. Their lives, their loved ones, their families... maybe even the world, as it's brought up from time to time, but Tsuna tries not to think about that, it's too much of a large-scale purpose to grasp to fight for. It's easier when you have something in front of your eyes, to look at, that's right, the reward you'll earn, and the price you will pay... The things Irie-san says, seem so big for a Nami-chuu student! No-good Tsuna, more so... He shook his head, hoping to avoid flashbacks from coming. Still – Reborn believes in him, no matter what he says and does, and how underhanded he sometimes is, he never gives up on him, and that must mean he sees a point to it.

'I-I wonder what... Gokudera-kun is thinking, right about now.' He watched Gokudera sleeping from his own bed. In their underground hideout, there were many rooms. Tsuna really thanked Giannini in his heart for planning this place, and he didn't want to think about what they would have done without it. It had everything and anything they needed, 'besides some fresh air...' Tsuna thought to himself for a moment and sighed quietly, for not to wake up Gokudera, but he knew that would be impossible to do, since no one fully understood the non-trinisette policy outside. The hideout had many floors and spaces, so they could sleep in peace while the kids and girls made noise and mess in the kitchen and dining room, Yamamoto would train in his made dojo or whoever else needed any training, Bianchi could play her piano, the bath-house could be used without any disturbances, Hibari-san would be able to peacefully be alone in his quarters with Kusakabe-san, Giannini, Irie-san and Spanner could experiment with their machines – and even the box weapon animals could be let out to do whatever they want. Everyone was pleased.

And Gokudera looked peaceful in his sleep, in his bed in the room he shared with Tsuna. Chrome-san preferred to be alone at first, but even she broke eventually and warmed up to everyone, when I-pin didn't give up and showed up in her room. After so many days with Gokudera appearing at his home in the morning, walking to school together, then walking back home, usually doing schoolwork and passing so much time with each other, it started to feel odd when they had to separate for individual training. Tsuna didn't have to ask really; Gokudera-kun suggested himself to guard his boss in his sleep even at the future-suited hideout, in his room, and it felt nice, especially after the Melone base raid, and that scary feeling, that he is going to lose his entire family in that tank. Seeing Gokudera-kun and Lal Mirch knock on that glass and protest, was a memory that even though made chills run down his spine, afterwards made him smile. He wasn't sure why – perhaps because his hyper intuition told him that they were worried for his well being, but he already knew at that point that everything is going to be alright.

And so, they began to sleep in the same room, that was really small, smaller than his room back home – but neither of them minded. Their beds were quite comfortable, and next to each other, against the walls of the room. Gokudera's silver hair was all over the pillow, and some of it on his face, as he was exhausted from the day's training and deep-sleeping. The room was cool, so they wore long sleeve clothes, and were half-covered by their blankets, Gokudera being a mess from some tossing and turning. Tsuna somewhat wanted to get up and fix his blanket, and run a hand through his hair, to brush it away from his face, but he held himself in his bed. Gokudera might wake up, and think he's weird...

'Sleep well, Gokudera-kun...' Tsuna muttered to himself softly, covering himself with his blanket up to his head typically, turning around to the wall. From some reason, he figured he won't fall asleep watching Gokudera like this. He closed his eyes, letting air out when he heard Gokudera sigh from his end, and his eyes flew open. He blinked a few times, and froze in place. 'G-Gokudera-kun...' He blushed a little, thinking maybe, for a moment, he noticed Tsuna was watching him sleep for who knows how long. He slowly turned around with his back to the wall, and peeked out of the blanket to see if Gokudera might be awake. No, he was sleeping sound... just like before. Just like when Bianchi got all the juice out of him, in the day he first saw the piano, and the days he cracked Systema C.A.I... Tsuna shook his head, and covered himself with his blanket again. As he turned around, though, he heard Gokudera sigh again, this time unmistakeably, and in the quiet of the room, it sounded loud and clear. Tsuna clenched his fists on his blanket and pulled it slowly off of his head, looking back. 'H-hiie...? Gokudera-kun?' He whispered, pressing the blanket on his mouth to muffle the sound. He couldn't help but staring, the other looked so sweet and he let out another whimper in his sleep. Tsuna let out a sigh of his own, convinced now that Gokudera-kun did not notice him stare or hear him mumble.

'Sweet dreams... Gokudera-kun.' Tsuna smiled at the other, leaning to lay on his back. He averted his look from Gokudera to the ceiling and closed his caramel colored eyes.

Gokudera gasped in reply. Could he hear him think? He let out another sweet sigh.

'Jyuudaime...'


	2. Chapter 2

'Hiii-HIIIEEEE?' Tsuna couldn't keep it down and snapped his eyes open, looking at Gokudera, that was undoubtedly sleeping. He swallowed and quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands and his blanket. 'C-careful!...' He inwardly scolded himself, looking back at the ceiling, not to have Gokudera wake up and catch him staring, especially in this embarrassing moment... is he having a dream about … him?! Tsuna tried to shake off the thought, scratching his head lightly as Gokudera didn't leave him much room for doubts. "Jyuudaime... mnn.", he mumbled softly, letting a small moan, having Tsuna blush dark crimson and swallowing, slowly turning his head in his direction again, unable to resist his curiosity.

Gokudera was facing him, blushing in his sleep and gripping his blanket just like he was. 'Cute...' he said quietly, scratching the back of his neck and covering himself up to his eyes. His heart was racing and Gokudera was definitely panting, little whimpers escaping him occasionally, as he was calling for him in a tone he had never heard before...

Their first encounter was as heated and chaotic as his storm-guardian himself. One of many moments he denied the destiny he could not escape refused to let him go, but after it did, he found himself having a self-proclaimed right-hand man. "I will not disrespect the boss!" he exclaimed. No matter how much Tsuna insisted, Gokudera stubbornly stuck to 'Jyuudaime', and never ever called him by his name.

"Truth is," He said then, "I never wanted to be the tenth. I just had to see for myself if he is indeed worthy of being the tenth." That moment was so embarrassing, and remembering it still is. "And now I have!" he said, moved to his core. "I will lay down my life for you, Jyuudaime!", he bowed down. No matter how much he protested, even now, all he could do is get used to it, and smile, laughing it off.

Gokudera's overdone respect may be a little awkward, but Tsuna had to admit to himself that it made him feel special. Even his relentless, non-stopping, fitting to his role – temper, was a part of his charm. The only time he stopped to rest, was when he was actually sleeping.

But this time something was different about him all over. The lights were out, but the corridors were always lit, for cases of emergencies, so a soft light was coming from under the door, shedding just enough light to see Gokudera's silver hair on his pillow, and his flushed face, his lips parted a little as Tsuna tries to figure out if he's restless, or is he sound asleep, should he be left alone or woken up... it was in his nature to always worry about everyone, and as much criticism as Reborn would ruthlessly shower him with, this was one thing he did approve of. 'Because you're the boss.', he would say with sometimes a smirk, sometimes a serious face. 'That's your job.' But Tsuna would be just as stubborn and return 'That's not about my job. That's about my friends!'.

'But all of the terms have to be redefined now.', Tsuna thought to himself between heartbeats, as he gave up on sleeping for the night. Are they really a family now? And does he honestly see Gokudera-kun as just a friend? Did he ever knowingly give up on Kyoko-chan? And when was the last time he heard Haru say anything about being the wife of a mafia boss? 'Ahhhh...' He shut he eyes frustratedly, 'What do I even know about these things, anyway? How did I get from No-good Tsuna... to here? My head hurts!' He let out a soft sigh.

And then Gokudera stopped his head from spinning. "Please...", He made chills run through Tsuna's body. 'S-since when... does Gokudera-kun.. speak in such a sweet voice...' And since when does he ask for anything, he blushed furiously, it's usually him that has to ask for Gokudera-kun to get along, or to do something he doesn't like, and in return get a variety of replies from an excited 'The Jyuudaime is counting on me!' to a reluctant 'If Jyuudaime says so', accompanied with a scowl, anything but a 'No'. Tsuna wasn't too sure if he could not or would not refuse him, but this time he was determined to find out what it is that Gokudera wants.

When he pulled his legs to carefully put them on the floor, he didn't know who he was more afraid to wake up. The two Arcobaleno that would find Tsuna awake so late at night, when he's supposed to be sleeping, would make sure to punish him, each in their own sadistic way; Lal and her spartan ways, or Reborn and his sneaky methods... Which one is worse? And what if Hibari-san decided to visit their part of the hideout? He would gladly bite to death anyone that doesn't obey the rules! What if he woke up Chrome-san, and Mukuro-san would be angry with him for interrupting her sleep? Would he end up a twisted illusion?... Or if the kids suddenly walked in – they would wake up Gokudera-kun – or Bianchi – or... 'Dame-Tsuna.' He could hear Reborn at the back of his head. 'You have the time to think about stupid things already?'

'I don't.' He answered and rested his feet gently on the floor, moving the blanket off of his lap. 'Remind me to thank you later, for tutoring me well.' He got up and loosened his hand, letting the cover fall from it. He walked over to Gokudera and looked at his face, then sat on his bed, by his side. He still couldn't make up his mind if he looked peaceful, or did he want his body to let him rest. Maybe it was both, since his hyper intuition is usually never wrong. "Gokudera-kun..." He leaned closer, and whispered in his ear. This up close, he could smell Gokudera's scent, made out of gunpowder, cigarettes and his hair fresh from shower after daily training. In the countless times Gokudera-kun jumped without hesitation to protect him he got used to this scent, but now it was closer than ever. He held his breath, closed his eyes and took his scent in. Gokudera's body heat was radiating over him. With racing heartbeats, he pulled back just enough to brush away Gokudera's bangs from his eyes, when the silver-haired, finally and surprisingly silent storm-guardian, blinked a few times and slowly opened his eyes.

"You're not dreaming anymore." Gokudera could hear the familiar voice whispering, just before his lips were captured for a kiss that claimed to prove a point. Before he could protest or realize what's going on, he found himself complying to the kiss, and being led to part his lips a little, letting the other hold his bottom lip between his own, earning a barely audible gasp. It was then that he snapped out of it, blushed furiously and looked away. 'H-haa- J-Jyu-daime?!'


End file.
